Masks
Masks is the twelfth episode of Season 2. Writer * Grant Rosenberg Synopsis Bo enlists Dyson’s help to find an artifact she believes will release Lauren from her life of servitude to the Fae – even though it might mean having to say goodbye to the good doctor herself. Plot Lachlan reveals to Lauren that the old Ash had Nadia cursed by a Dark Fae Shaman in order to persuade her into finding the cure for the virus that was killing Fae in the Congo, and retain her as a scientist and physician for the Light Fae. He also reveals that he knows which Shaman set the curse, but refuses any of her requests to find him, and she is returned to the lab to continue the research he wants her to conduct. Kenzi plans a surprise birthday party for Bo, but the Ash calls Bo to a meeting and tells her where the Dark Fae Shaman she and Lauren have been seeking can be found, and sends her to lift the curse with a condition: that she is not to tell Lauren or anyone else that she was the one who had the curse removed. Bo is transported by Fae travel agent Bashira Falak Manar (Peggy) to where the Shaman can be found, and discovers him and a large block of wood containing hundreds of cursing nails hammered into it. The Shaman tells Bo that the former Ash paid him handsomely for the curse on Nadia, but will only remove the nail if she completes a quest for him: to recover a Healing Mask stolen from him that he needs to save his life, and if she returns with it he will give her the means to remove the nail. As Kenzi makes preparations for the party, she is reunited with the 'boy next door' she had been infatuated with as a girl when he responds to her ad for a musician, and the feelings she felt for him in the past are rekindled. Dyson reveals to Trick that Ciara is looking for a house for them to live in, but he tells Trick that he isn't sure what he wants, or who he wants. Bo asks a favour of Trick, and he gives her something valuable to trade for the mask the Shaman wants, and Dyson accompanies Bo to find it. They meet with the Fae that stole the mask, and after Bo makes the trade and triumphs over a trick test the Fae imposed on her, they leave with the mask. Bo returns to the Dark Fae Shaman and the mask saves his life, and in return he gives her the tool to remove Nadia's cursing nail from the post. When she pulls out the nail, she also destroys the means for the Shaman to curse others again. When Bo goes to the Ash's compound to see Lauren, she finds her and a revived Nadia together, and leaves, unseen, to return home. Believing that Lachlan had been responsible for bringing Nadia back to consciousness, Lauren renews her pledge of servitude to The Ash. Bo walks into the surprise birthday party and receives gifts from her friends, and one from a stranger no one knows. When she opens the gift box, she finds a bracelet. engraved with runes on the underside, and the friendly stranger leaves. Songs and Music * (unknown) by Aaron Ashmore * Brand New Weapon by Wildlife * Coming Up Strangers by Zoe Sky Jordan * Covenience Store by KPM Music / APM Music * If The Creeks Don't Rise by Sunparlour Players * Journeyman by KPM Music / APM Music * June Strangelets by Megastick Fanfare * La Di Da by Victorian Halls * Runner by Sunparlour Players Trivia :PLOT NEEDS TO BE FLESHED OUT. Category:Episodes:Season 2 Category:Songs and Music